Bittersweet life
by ShiningBrittany
Summary: Kaoru is a normal girl,with university,friends and job. But her life gets a turn around when she is pointed with a gun and is threathened. Will Kaoru die or live and find truths, lies, murder and maybe even...love?Come find out!Rating is from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Me-Hey guys! I know I haven´t updated my other stories, but I just came up with this one and I had to write it! Hope you enjoy and I don´t own anything except the OC´s. BTW, Kaoru is 19 years old and Takeshi (Butch) is 20.**

 **Kaoru- Short black hair that reaches her mid back, with bangs that brush all the way to the left (without covering her eye), 38D cups and is 5´1, (Pretty short, LOL),porcelain skin. Here she is wearing a long sleeved button up shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows), black pencil skirt that reaches her knees (I know she doesn´t like skirts, but it´s a job requisition),black flats, her hair is in a messy bun, with strands falling on her face, she has a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Has cool personality, she is a little nice since Butch is supposed to be the cold hearted one but is still hardcore and is a strong woman. She is studying to be a chef (Italian chef to be exact).**

 **Takeshi (Butch)- Short, black hair, has multiple piercings in his ear, has an 8 pack and very strong arms, is 6´3. He is wearing a black jacket, with a tight green workout shirt below it (defining his abs), black pants and black shoes. Has a normal skin, but a little more to the tan side, since he works out and exercises. He is a cold person witch only opens his secrets with the person he loves (You will find out soon witch are those secrets). He works as a professional bodyguard.**

 **Ok those are the descriptions, let´s go to the story...**

 **-START-**

Narrator´s POV.

Kaoru was walking down the street, making her way to the grocery store, "Hope I can later pass by the park", she muttered as she walked down the street. She had been alone since she was 15 years old, since her mother passed away. She had learn what most people learned at 18 years old. She was crossing by a dark block who was a block away from the grocery store. She felt the presence of somebody behind her , but she turned around and saw nothing. She kept walking by when she saw a shadow and then she was face to face with a man. She gasped and toke a step back. He was wearing black, wich made it more suspicious. "Could you help me?", Kaoru nodded dumbstruck. Suddenly the man pointed her with a gun, "Scream and your dead", he threatened her. Kaoru just stayed still with her eyes wide. He was pulling the trigger then...BAM!

 **Cliffhanger, if you liked please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello my lovelies! Hope you are all doing good! Once again please review my story I promise this will be a good story. It´s a little seed, but it´s going to bloom and be awesome :D. On this story the RRBZ aren´t brother´s they work together and are friends, also the PPGZ are friends. Momoko works (and studies) in the Drama and Singing category, while Miyako is in the fashion category. And I´m giving you guys a light spoiler :P. Miyako and Momoko are going to need bodygurads too and you can guess who their bodyguards are going to be. Well I wanted to thank sweetlycute and "Guest" for reviewing my story, the ones that follow it and favorite it! Thank you soo much :)! Also I would appreciate that if you don´t like the story, don´t review -.- . Like I say if you don´t like it, keep it to yourself. Anyways send in truth and dares (You can send in naughty ones, but please don´t go overboard 0.0). Well Ima shut my mouth now and let you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Kauro: Naughty dares Brittany!? 0.0**

 **Takeshi: Ima love this :)**

 **Kauro: Don´t be such a perv Takeshi! -.-**

 **Me: Anyways shut your pie holes and let my readers enjoy my story! -.-**

 **Kauro and Takeshi: H-hai! 0.0**

 **(Start)**

I expected to get shot and right now be on the floor bleeding...But I never got the shot. When I opened my eyes the guy that was going to kill me was on the floor groaning in pain and a girl about of 20 years old stood there with the gun and when she saw me she smiled at me. She had black hair and grey eyes."Glad to see you alive", I blinked and stared at her. Well what do you expect I was about to get killed and this stranger comes and saves me. I was going to ask what was going on when a helicopter sound interrupted me. The girl looked to the helicopter smiled and waved at the helicopter. Then when she turned around to cuff the guy,he had runned away."Darn it, that fucker was supposed to go to fucking jail and be our guide to them!",The girl was seething and a guy got out from the helicopter. He had messy,blonde hair,cyan blue eyes and a pale/tan skin (Bet You Know Who That Is :P). He Was Wearing A Black Leather Jacket, Tight Blue Shirt Underneath Defining His 4 Pack, Black Pants And Blue Converse. He Arrived To The Girl And They Started Whispering,Making Me Impatient. "Hey!", I Shouted And They Both Looked At me And Smiled. They Blonde Guy Jogged Over To Me And Picked Me Up In His Shoulder And Jogged To The Helicopter With Me Screaming Furiously.

OH GOD HELP ME!

 **Me:I Laughed My Butt Writing It Read And Review! Luv You Peeps!**


End file.
